Rearrangements
by mwendyr
Summary: Major Case goes through a shuffle and a refit. Sequel to The Wake. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Podie1 **- Thank you for reviewing my stories, your reviews are wonderful to me. Thanks :)

Summary: Major Case goes through a shuffle.

Pairing: Mike/Alex

Series: Sequel to The Wake, which is part of my Mike/Alex series, you can find the other stories in my profile.

Disclaimer: Law and Order was _never _mine. :(

Reviews: Yes, please. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories they make me very happy.

**Rearrangements**

A scented room, candlelight reflecting off the smooth surface of the walls, bubbles that felt soft to the touch as if they didn't exist and sipping on champagne as she sat in the bathtub. What more could a girl ask for? Oh, right, yeah, Mike Logan of course. Alex was sat in between his legs, the water around them was hot but not boiling and the bubbles meant that he couldn't see anything. That was actually frustrating for him and although he'd have never chosen this particular way of bathing with a woman he was having some really good images and he felt good.

Of course, being completed naked meant that he was also acutely aware of where she was on his body. It was doing some strange things to his libido and what's more, he knew that she was aware that she was doing that to him. "You know, I could get used to this." She said, softly.

Mike's laugh was throaty as he wrapped his arms around her, just above her waist, "Yeah?" Alex nodded in response. "Just do me a favour, and don't tell anyone I was sat in a bathtub full of bubbles and scented oils." Alex's laugh was a giggle as she thought about how everyone would react to that news. "I'm being serious, this could really kill my reputation."

"I don't think this would damage your reputation." Alex said after a moment's thinking, twisting in his arms so she could look at him. "I think this would just reinforce it." She smirked at him, laughing she kissed him on a spot next to his lips. He lifted his hand and held her chin, and kissed her lips as if to say that's where they are.

Parting, Alex leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder, "Did I tell you that I've finally got a desk?" Mike asked, taking the chamgpagne glass out of her hands when it looked like she was trying to put it down but couldn't reach the side.

Alex frowned, "You always had a desk."

Mike shook his head, "That wasn't a desk. That was piece of wood next to a pillar."

Alex snorted, "Sorry, my mistake."

"My desk is the one opposite Barek's." Mike continued on, as if he was excited, she hadn't expected any kind of boyish reactions from him but that what she was getting. "It's huge." He held out his arms to show how big he thought his new desk was.

Alex chuckled, "What is it with you and size?" Shaking her head, she corrected herself, "What is it with men and size?"

Mike shrugged, "I don't know what you mean." Alex could just tell he knew exactly what she meant by the way he'd repsonded.

"Is it to make up for something you're lacking?" Alex asked, sarcasm heavy in her voice and question. Mike watched as she looked at him, a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised as she waited for a response. Not getting one, Alex sat up straighter and moved so that she was facing Mike completely, although still in his arms.

Mike finally answered her, "You should know better than anyone that I'm not lacking in _anything_." This made her smirk turn into a huge grin as she couldn't stop the laugh that errupted from the seemingly innocent expression on his face and the way he seemed offended. Looking down she gave him a good look, studying him thoughtfully and then she lifted her head back up to look at Mike.

"Mmmm." She said thoughtfully, leaning into him, "You're just going to have to _show_ me." Mike responded with a gruff laugh, waggling his eyebrows, as he pulled her onto him and did just that; reminding her what she already knew of. Somehow he knew that that had been her intention all along.

--------------------------------

Sat at his new desk, the start of a new day and Mike was getting comfortable. He could actually see his partner for once, which made for some interesting moments surely. Because she looked pensive and a little more than just distracted. "Okay Barek, what's up?" Mike asked, bored with watching and seeing if he could figure it out for himself.

"Nothing." Carolyn replied, shaking her head. Mike gave her look that said he didn't believe her and Carolyn shrugged, "I'm just thinking."

"Care to share?" Mike asked, curious.

Carolyn shook her head in the negative, "No, it's not case related."

"Oh." Mike replied, a hint of sarcasm, "Sorry." Carolyn didn't say anything else as she looked down at the piece of paper on her blotter, as it stared back at her; demanding she did something with it.

After a few moments of thinking Mike said, "Listen, uh, Alex and I are going out for a drink later, you can come if you want." Mike really wanted to cheer her up and he knew that Alex had said something about Bobby going with them so he thought this was a perfect opportunity.

"I have - uh - plans later." Carolyn replied, evasively.

"Oh?" Mike asked, suddenly very curious. A smirk on his face, he then asked, "What's his name?"

Carolyn shook her head at him, unamused, "That would be telling." She quickly folded the piece of paper on her desk and put it in her pocket, giving Mike her best smile of reassurance. Mike didn't buy it, not for one moment, he knew something was wrong but he had no idea of what it could be.

--------------------------------

Sat at her desk, keeping her attention solely on her work and trying to ignore the disappointment she was feeling that her desk no longer was in line of sight of Mike's desk. Alex was feeling a little bit more than annoyed that she could no longer see him when he was at his desk because Detective Jeffries' desk was next to hers and then it was Mike's so because Jeffries was there she couldn't see him.

If she was the type, she'd put a picture of him on her desk. Thankfully she's not the type because it would create so many questions that she just doesn't want. Looking at Bobby she had a feeling one of those questions were coming, and true to style he didn't disappoint, "Eames? You smell different. Have you done-"

Alex's eyebrows reached her hairline as the implications to his question hit her, causing her to interrupt him before he continued. "Excuse me? You don't just smelll dead bodies anymore?"

Bobby lowered his head a little, "W-well the smell isn't a bad one." Alex shot him another look, one of those unreadable ones. "I just - I noticed that t-the smell was unusual and I - I wondered where it came from."

Alex snorted, "So you sniffed around?" An image flashed through her mind of Bobby sniffing around people at the squad but she quickly squashed it.

"N-no." Bobby's stammer was in over-drive as he realised he was digging a hole for himself. "I just..." he stopped and looked at her. "Sorry." She knew he couldn't help it sometimes, that he would get so caught up in what he was doing that the words were flying from his mouth without consultation with him and he'd say the most inappropriate thing so all Alex could do was smile at him and nod, not wanting to cause any arguments or disruptions.

It suddenly occured to Bobby what the smell actually was, he'd been trying to figure it out, it seemed to be a mix of different smells and that was the reason he'd wanted to ask her what products she'd used but once again, it had all come out wrong. He now realised that he was smelling lavender and almond among other kinds of scents that must have been perfume related. He'd recognised the smell on Mike earlier as well, so quickly squashing any images, Bobby lowered his head and tried not to ask her about it anymore before he embarrassed them both. "Uh, Bobby?" Alex asked, Bobby slowly lifted his head, worried about what was coming. Had he said something out aloud? Had he accidentally said what he was thinking? Bobby held down the groan in anticpation of what would happen. "We're going out for a drink later..." Bobby sighed relief, she wasn't going to bring the subject back up and he'd kept his mouth shut.

-------------------------------

"You know, I think I'm gonna be old by the time you have this new system installed!" Alex moaned, as she sat in the video room, watching and waiting for the techs to put the new systems in. It was all high-tech and new, state-of-the-art computers, monitors etc. It seemed Major Case was getting a face lift, obviously it coincided with the arrival of the new captain, which Alex expected to be today.

"Sorry detective, we're having some trouble connecting the systems together." One of the guys explained, a young man, an obvious nerd with a slogan t-shirt and baggy trousers. Alex sighed, she really needed to view the security tapes for the case she and Bobby were working on, the delay was just aggravating her.

Alex looked at the young man and said, "Did you really have to disconnect the other one before this one was complete?"

The techs suddenly looked at her as if she were a geneius. Alex raised an eyebrow at them as she saw them slowly nod and looked disappointed in themselves. _Typical, the smart guys are always the dumbest_, Alex thought to herself. One groaned in annoyance at himself for not thinking about it earlier, which made Alex feel incredibly smart, although she was trying not to look smug about it. Hearing a knock on the door, Alex turned to see Mike standing in the doorway. "How's it coming?" he asked, nodding towards the techs who were wrapped in wires, and wearing puzzled expressions. Mike could tell the answer wasn't the one the new Captain was going to like.

Alex sighed, "Slowly." she tried her best friendly smile at one of the techs who just shrugged at them both.

Mike walked over to her and stood next to her, "Why are you in here?"

"So that no one else beats me to the punch when these guys finally have it up and running." Alex replied, pointing at the techs who were trying not to listen in to the conversation.

"You can't stay in here forever." Mike told her, giving her a pointed look.

Alex snorted, "Forever would be a problem." Alex agreed, she then looked at the techs. "For these guys." Oh yeah, she was going to have fun tormenting them until they got the new system up and running. Mike chuckled at her and watched the young nerd shake his head in annoyance.

"Detective, there really is no need for you to stay." He told Alex, looking at Mike and then back at Alex.

Alex shook her head to disagree with him, "I'm supervising." The young man sighed and got back to work, trying his best to ignore his new supervisor.

Mike leaned into Alex, "We could always go out for that drink now?" he suggested, seemed like a logical course of action. Who wanted to watch nerds put together complicated systems?

Alex looked at him and smiled, "Bobby's not going, apparently he has plans."

"Oh, really?" Mike asked, "That's interesting 'cause, uh, Barek has plans too." Alex looked at him, a smirk forming on her face. Slowly they turned their heads to look out into the bullpen at the two detectives in question. Bobby and Carolyn were tucked into their desks, seemingly getting on with their work but as they watched they noticed that every so often one would look at the other and smile. "Now there's a bit of irony for ya."

----------------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Interestingly, I now have 23 stories archived here and that happens to be my age. For some reason that kind of stuck to me. Small minds eh...

**Rearrangements**

The atmosphere was thick and heavy. It felt burdened with the unsaid and the air felt thin, as if breathing was going to become a problem soon as well. They hadn't expected such a tense atmosphere but there was nothing they could do about it now, all they could do was go with it now. Bobby Goren pushed the pieces of food around his plate; not hungry, not full, just not eating at all. Carolyn Barek wasn't even touching her food; her mind full and her stomach barely existed to her. "Is there something on your mind?" Bobby asked, making her look up and come back to reality. It was obvious there was something on her mind, Bobby had hoped that she wouldn't be so distant with him.

Carolyn smiled softly, "I've been thinking alot lately." Replying in a quiet, slow voice as she sounded hestitant to speak.

Bobby smiled as well because he'd got her to speak. "What about?"

She seemed nervous and that concerned him, "I've been thinking about transfering from Major Case." she told him, her tone of voice serious.

Bobby felt the shock hit him like a tidal wave. He hadn't seen that response coming, "Y-you're... What?" Confused, he looked at her as she tried to calm herself. "Why?"

Carolyn sighed, "I, uh, I think that I could do better work for Special Victims Unit."

"You and Logan are great partners." Bobby told her, trying to see if he could reason with her but it seemed she'd already made up her mind. But not all of it, there was still doubt, he could see it in her eyes.

"I know." Carolyn replied, nodding. Looking at Bobby, her eyes soft and his were thoughtful, "This would not be goodbye."

Bobby smiled, shaking his head, "No, no, I - I hope not." He looked at her and she smiled. "Is this a certain decision?" Bobby asked, hopeful that it wasn't.

Carolyn shrugged, "I haven't made up my mind yet." Her voice soft, showing how caring she was and how sensitive she was to his feelings as well as hers. He didn't want to push anymore information out of her so he just nodded his understanding. "You know, we'd still be able to-" Carolyn paused, smiling, "-see each other... if we wanted to." She looked at Bobby directly in the eyes and he smiled, brightly.

"Absolutely." He told her, without hesitation and without a doubt. She smiled, picked up her fork and began to tuck into her meal as her appetite quickly returned to her. Bobby watched her for a moment, intensely, and then he returned back to his own meal. No longer feeling the need to push it around his plate with his fork.

-------------------------------------

"So here we are, alone."

Mike muttered into her ear, provocatively, as they (Alex and Mike) sat together at a very crowded bar. Late in the evening and the air was hot and not just from the body heat of the hundred or so people inside the room. Alex, who was dressed in a low cut top and tight trousers, smirked at Mike, "I wouldn't really say we're alone, would you?" She pointed to the people around them, alot were at the bar but most were on the dance floor.

Mike grinned, "I can pretend they're not even here." Alex chuckled at the imagery that that brought to her mind as Mike wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling himself closer to her. As he started nibbling on the flesh of her neck their drinks were forgotten; the glasses sitting on the table, hardly touched. They wouldn't have necessarily gone out but for some reason they felt the need to. As she felt him caress her, she felt the room fall away and once again they were completely into each other to the point that they weren't aware of the man standing next to them, who tapped Alex's shoulder to get their attention.

Pulling away from Mike, she turned to look at the person who had rudely interrupted them. Giving him a look of annoyance she said, "What?"

"Is he annoying you?" The man asked, nodding towards Mike and giving him a disgusted look. His voice suggested that he was felt superior and completely into himself.

Alex snorted, sarcastically, "Did it look like he was annoying me?" The frustration was evident in her voice, despite the fact she never raised it or attempted to be threatening with him. Alex glanced towards Mike, who wasn't looking particularly impressed either.

The man who'd interrupted them shot Alex a smile, winking with a cocky attitude, "What ya making out with an old guy for? You come with me and I'll show ya good time." Alex refused to respond that but then she didn't have time to, Mike beat her there.

"Who you calling old?" Mike asked, standing up causing Alex to stand up as well, worried about where this might be headed.

The man gave Mike another disgusted look, "You." Mike looked at Alex as she silently tried to communicate to him that she didn't want any trouble. The man looked at Alex and smiled, albeit a smile that was supposed to be charming but turned out to be the opposite. "What'd you say? Ditch the old one and come with me? We could have some _really _good fun." The man began looking at Alex's body, up and down as if scoring her up and checking her out, which made Alex's stomach curdle. She had to deal with all kinds of scum with her job but for some reason it just irritated her more when it was in her free time.

"No." Alex said, looking him directly in the eye. "I would never dream of giving you the time of day." Alex really wanted them to leave, a sudden urge to get Mike out of there before he took a swing at him, and she definitely knew it was coming.

"Are you telling me 'no'?" He asked, incredulously, he couldn't believe he was being refused. No one refused him.

Mike shot him a look as Alex grabbed her coat and purse, "That's what she's telling ya." The young man stepped closer to Mike, and the liquor on his breath was extremely evident from the first moment he was in Mike's face. "What's the matter, huh? Your girlfriend dump ya? So you go after mine?"

Alex spoke before the man could reply, "Mike. Let's go." she said sharply.

Mike moved to leave with Alex but the man grabbed his arm insistently, "No, you starting something with me?"

"You started it but I'll finish it if you really want." Mike told him, his stance threatening as he looked down at where the man's hand pulled his arm. "But before you hit me you should know I'm a cop and you'll get into serious trouble for that, kid."

The young man looked at Mike and let go of his arm, "You're a cop?" He asked, as if he wasn't quite sure but somehow he had to know it was true.

Mike looked at Alex and then back at the man. "We both are." That moment where Mike saw Alex's face made him realise that they had to leave, she looked more than just angry and there was that look in her eye of uncertainty, uncertainty of what he would do.

With a swift decision, Mike then walked away and took hold of Alex's hand, leading her out of the bar and onto the streets of New York. Her coat was already around her shoulders but the cold air never hit her, she was too stunned for it to. That entire thing had happened without warning and she'd expected it to esculate into some kind of fight. After a moment's silence whilst walking, both thinking to themselves about the incident that had just occured, Alex finally spoke up, "Mike, I can't believe you!"

Mike looked at her, trying not to show any guilt on his face. As far as he was concerned he had a right as a man to protect her and defend his manhood in a bar. "What do you want me to say?" Alex looked at him, a small smile starting to appear on her face, causing Mike some confusion. "What?"

Alex laughed a little, "I'm... just impressed."

He stopped walking and looked at her, his mind suddenly chasing. What did she just say? "Impressed?" He asked, incredulously. Alex had stopped as well, she had no choice because they were still holding hands with their fingers interlocked, glasped together. "You're not pissed off at me?"

Alex grinned, "No, why would I be?" she asked, confused at him.

"Wha-" Mike never got the word out, he seemed too shocked to speak. "I-" He pointed back towards the bar they'd just walked from. "I nearly that hit that little-" he looked at her as he tried to sum up a word for the man they'd just met, "-kid."

"Yeah, but you didn't." Alex replied, as if it was the most simple thing in the world. She was, however, enjoying his dumbfounded reaction.

Mike looked at her for a moment, studying her as if he was waiting for her say 'Boo, tricked ya!' but it never came, she never showed any sign that she was trying to make it up and hide how she really felt. "You're impressed?" he asked again, a little less disbelieving but still shocked.

Alex laughed again, "Yes." She then added with a grin and a hint of sarcasm, "You're growing up."

Trying to conceal the smirk on his face, Mike replied with, "What? For an old guy?" He unclasped his fingers from hers and slipped his arm around her waist instead. They started walking again and she copied his action and placed her arm around his waist, the cold finally hitting her a little but not to the point where she felt the need to wrap up tightly.

"Well," Alex started, "I've never been interested in boys."

Mike laughed and looked at her, "For the record, I'm not that old." They reached their car and Alex pulled out her car keys, letting go of his waist as they seperated.

"I know you're not old. I've never been interested in old men either." She told him with a chuckle as she slipped into the drivers seat. Closing the door they looked at each other, Mike gave her a smile and a wink; Alex grinned.

-----------------------------------------

Alex Eames was sat across from her partner, Bobby, as she watched in fascination as the man tried his hardest to concentrate on his work. Alex figured this was one of those few times where Bobby couldn't actually focus on his work, which was making Alex feel amused and she liked it. It was about time Bobby had some fun. She wanted to put a neon sign up saying that her partner finally 'got a life' but she figured he wouldn't appreciate that.

Bobby could tell she was watching him and he was trying to resist asking her about it because he could tell why. Carolyn had probably gossiped to her like women do and Bobby wasn't into gossiping. "Bobby?" Alex spoke, causing Bobby to look at her. He could see the curiosity on her face and he could also see her humor. "How did you date go?"

So, she couldn't resist to ask, but she knew she'd die of old age before he released any information. "Why don't you ask Carolyn?" Bobby replied, figuring she'd already spoken to Carolyn and that Alex was just teasing him; being her usual _charming _self.

He watched as her eyebrow raised, and a smirk appeared on her face. "Ah, so it was with Carolyn."

Bobby blinked. "You...?"

Alex shook her head and then grinned. "I mean I suspected but I didn't know for sure until now." Alex started laughing the moment Bobby's head fell into his hands as it dawned on him what he'd done.

"Excuse me? Can I have your attention?" The voice spoke deeply and loudly. He had a manner of superiority and it made everyone in the squad room turn to see who was standing at the double doors. The man had short but curly hair, dark and wasn't exactly tall either. "My name is Captain Ross, I'm your new commanding officer." He took a step forward into the room and scanned everyones faces. Resting his eyes on Bobby. "I'll be interviewing each and every one of you over the course of the next few months so that I can know a little more about you." Ross turned his eyes away from Bobby and then nodded to everyone. "Thank you." He then walked forward and headed straight for the office that used to be Captain Deakins'.

"Well, charming man." Alex commented sarcastically as Mike and Carolyn walked over to their desks.

"That's the definition of 'hit and run'." Mike told them, Alex shook her head in amusement. Bobby looked puzzled and he kept looking back towards Ross, who was looking around his new office, obvious that he planned changes by the way he kept shaking his head and then nodding as he spotted different items and objects in the room.

"Did you notice how he kept his eyes on you?" Alex asked Bobby, who nodded absentmindedly, not really completely aware of everyone's presence. Alex looked at Mike and Carolyn, who shrugged.

Carolyn quickly turned and walked over towards Captain Ross' office. Mike looked stunned for a moment but as he and Alex turned to Bobby what they saw on his face was a completely different reaction; anxiety and a small part of fear.

-------------------------------------------

TBC

**Podie1 **- Thank you so much. Love the mantra ;) To answer your question, yes this series will be going into season 6 and yes you will see a reaction. I like demanding people, they know what they want!

**lallyb1743 & blucougar57 **- Yes, there will be more Bobby and Carolyn. I'm still trying to decide whether to do a seperate story for those two or keep it in this one. Still trying to make my mind up on that, actually, you guys could help me with that. Which do you want? I'll take a vote now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rearrangements**

It hadn't been the easiest decision she'd ever had to make and she figured it wouldn't be the last hard decision she'd ever make but now that she had made it and that she'd set the ball in motion, she had to let the people she cared about most know about it before they found out from someone else.

Bobby Goren and Mike Logan. Both different but both wouldn't probably like her news; one would be angry the other would be reflective, she knew that. Carolyn Barek was just trying to decide how to tell them, she knew Bobby would be more prepared but their relationship was so fragile, new and she wasn't sure it would survive such a huge test so early on. Mike had been through so many partners but she had the impression from him that he thought this one would last longer and obviously she was about to tell him he had been wrong, but she knew he had Alex to talk to if he wanted the support.

Bobby was different so she had to tell him first, which is the reason she'd pulled him out of the squadroom to explain it to him. Sitting in the canteen, his face a picture of deep reflection and thought from the moment the news had escaped her lips. She could hear her breathing as she waited for a reaction, she was acutely aware of the way his eyes were looking into hers as if searching for the confirmation of what he'd already been told.

"I know-" Carolyn started but didn't finish, what was she supposed to say. The relationship was barely off the ground, just one date in and already she was threatening to turn it over and leave him. Or at least she figured that's how he saw it but she didn't see it that way. "I still... I still want to see you." Bobby's eyes changed as he registered her words. "I'm not saying goodbye, Bobby." He processed it and he remained quiet. "I will still see you and Mike, and Alex. It's not like SVU is outside of New York."

Bobby nodded, "I-I know that." Bobby wanted to say 'good luck' and 'I hope it turns out well' but the words failed to enter his mouth.

"I enjoyed last night." She added with a smile, hoping to pull him from his thoughts. It did the trick because a smile spread across Bobby's face. "Maybe my job will change but... that's all that will change." Bobby slowly moved his hand to rest over hers on the table.

"Good luck."

------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Carolyn, luck had just run out as far as Major Case was concerned, it seemed that the new Captain Daniel Ross wasted no time at all; already getting his hands dirty. Mike Logan stood in front of the Captain's new desk, and looked at him, wondering why he really had to be the first to be 'interviewed'.

"I'm sure that you're aware that Deakins pulled strings to get you into Major Case." Ross started, his tone of voice was full of authority and Mike simply nodded; he knew that. "So I'm sure you'll be wondering what will happen now."

Mike looked at the new boss and suddenly felt that strong feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly praying that he wasn't about to be flung back to Staten Island. "Yes." It was all Mike could think of saying.

Ross laughed, as if he found the whole situation funny. "Don't worry detective, I'm not about to force you to quit. I'll give you a chance. But-" Ross gave Mike a hard look, "It will just be one chance." Mike tried not to let out that huge sigh of relief but he was pretty sure he'd let something out and he had definitely let out that breath he'd been holding. "However-" Breath was now being held back again, "I'm going to assign you a new partner."

"What?" Mike asked, as the breath was let out along with his shock. "Why?"

Ross raised his eyebrows at the tall detective, "Just so that you know, it wasn't entirely my decision."

"No?" Mike asked, not believing it, who else would have decided that?

"No, it wasn't." Ross replied, "Your partner's the one who requested the transfer, I just granted it."

Mike blinked and stood still. Wondering for a moment if his ears were decieving him and he'd finally gone crazy the way he'd always expected he would. "Barek requested the transfer? To where?" Mike now required information and as much of it as possible.

"To Special Victims Unit. Captain Cragen was eager to have her." Ross replied, offering more information than Mike had asked for. Mike simply nodded. "You're new partner will be here as soon as possible, until then you're on desk duty." Ross delivered his words with a sharp voice and a no-nonsense attitude that deserved respect, he then indicated with his arm that Mike should leave his office. Mike nodded, almost on autopilot as he walked out of the room; shocked. He spotted Alex but he wasn't in the mood for conversation so he just walked straight out of the squadroom in search of his partner, well ex-partner.

Alex watched him leave, curious and concerned. She'd seen the angry, annoyed and upset expression that had rested on Mike's face the moment he'd walked out of Ross' office. She couldn't see him inside, the blinds had been drawn. Alex looked back at her work and sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate when she didn't know what was going on with Mike. If she left him to it, in the sour mood he'd so obviously been in, there was no doubt there would be trouble.

----------------------------------

"Barek?" Mike called out, spotting his dark haired ex-partner heading towards the elevator, obviously intending to return to the squad room.

"Mike?" Carolyn asked, seeing the urgency in him and taking note of his voice; sounding annoyed. She looked at him and curiosity filled her features as she reached him and he put one hand on his hip, looking more than just annoyed.

Mike looked her directly in the eye, "If you're gonna request a transfer don't you think you oughta tell me first so that I don't look like an ass." Carolyn dropped her gaze and sighed, she'd wanted to tell him, she wanted to break the news to him. "No, no, it's okay. I understand, you don't have to explain it to me, but seriously, could you throw me a bone here!?"

Carolyn looked back up at him, her lips tightly closed together, "Mike, I was going to tell you."

"Yeah, when?" The aggravation was obvious in the aggressive tone of voice Mike was using, although there was this tiny voice in his mind telling him that he shouldn't be so hard on her, but like ususal, Mike wasn't paying attention. "Before or after?"

"Before." Carolyn replied, quickly, hoping to calm him down a little before it blew out of control. "I didn't know he was going to tell you so soon."

"Yeah, well, he did. Thanks." Mike replied, looking away from, shaking his head and then turning around completely and leaving Carolyn alone in the coridor, watching him walk away. Her mind was spinning. How did it get so out of control? This was supposed to be a good thing for her. Shouldn't he be happy for her?

Bobby had caught up with her and taking in her worried expression, he asked the first thing that shot into his head, "Are you okay?"

Carolyn nodded, slowly. "Mike knows." she offered as explanation. Bobby nodded but Carolyn shook her head, "Ross told him. He's a - a little bit more than angry." Bobby looked worried for her and without thinking pulled her into his arms to offer her comfort. Carolyn was amazed how cuddly Bobby really was, like a giant teddy bear he was more of a comfort to her than one was though.

------------------------------

Mike sat on the bed and shook his head as Alex walked into the room, both still dressed. She was concerned for him, he'd been in a foul mood ever since that afternoon and it was not improving. "You know, I think I'm chalk and every partner I've had is cheese." Mike muttered, sarcastically, looking at Alex.

She frowned, her eyebrows almost met as her confused expression aimed itself at Mike, "Is there explanation to go with that?"

Mike's lips were tight, pursed and his face looked like thunder. The reason being the anger he had felt earlier was now escalating. "Barek's transfering to SVU."

Alex was taken back by that statement. That had been unexpecting as she showed her surprise by raising her eyebrows and looking at Mike for a second before saying, "What?"

"Oh yeah." Mike replied with fake enthusiasm.

Alex seemed to take a moment to let that new information sink in before speaking, "When?" Mike shrugged, not bothering with a verbal response. "Why are you angry at her?" Alex asked, annoyed with the way he wasn't explaining it to her. She crossed her arms and looked at him, expectantly. "Carolyn has the right caring, considerate personality for Special Victims and I think that she'd do great work there."

He sighed and stood up, meaning that he would be having to look down at her rather than look up. A position he was more used to. "She'd do great work at Major Case." Mike countered.

Alex nodded because she couldn't actually argue with that, Carolyn Barek was an intelligent woman who had done a brilliant job at Major Case. "Maybe this is more important to her." Mike seemed to take a moment to think about that so Alex figured she was at least getting through to him in some respect, "So you're angry at her because you're going to lose another partner?"

Mike shot her a look but didn't answer straight away. He rubbed his mouth thoughtfully. "I guess so." His reply was spoken in a low voice, he went quiet and Alex wasn't sure what to say but she didn't have to think about it for long because Mike continued, his voice a little louder. "Let's be honest here. I don't have a brilliant track record with partners, they either die or one of us gets reassigned." Mike looked directly at Alex, whose arms were no unfolding as she took on a less aggressive stance with him, having got what she wanted out of him. "I thought that we made a great team." Alex smiled at him and he nodded. "Let me guess, you think I should tell her that?"

"Yes." Alex replied simply. Mike began to shake his head at the thought. "Why not?"

"What am I gonna do? Hand her a coffee and go 'here Barek and by the way we made a great team'." Mike spoke sarcastically and almost animatedly.

Alex smirked, "Actually... that could work."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Alex, I was joking." She shot him a look, "Mostly."

"You'll never know till you try." Alex said, shrugging a little and giving him a soft look. She felt sorry for him, she truly did, it couldn't be easy to keep having a new partner and it had seemed like Mike and Carolyn would be partners for quite a few years at least, not just one. She was still finding the news shocking herself. Her thoughts suddenly felll onto Bobby, wondering if he knew and how he would handle it.

Mike smiled at her, "More Eames logic?" He asked, a grin forming on his face.

Alex grinned widely, "Only the best." Mike crossed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, embracing her fiercely and she held onto him tightly. Reveling in his warmth, suddenly wondering how he could possibly still have this effect on her, after everything she was still turned on by the simpliest thing; a hug.

---------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Rearrangements**

Two days had passed since they'd found out about the transfer. It was now Carolyn's final week at Major Case since it seemed that Special Victims were desperate for her to start immediately. Mike had appologised for blowing up at her but he had not said the words he should have; about how well they worked together or what he really thought of her transfer but then Alex didn't really expect him to.

The four were sitting together in a booth, at the local cafe', slowly drinking some coffee. It had crossed Carolyn's mind more than once that this would be the last time she'd be referring to these people as colleagues and it was upsetting to her even if it was a voluntary move. "So, when do you start?" Alex asked, moving away from the silence and hoping for conversation.

"Monday." Carolyn replied, "I'll get to meet my new partner..." Carolyn looked at Mike but continued, "On Tuesday."

Alex smiled, supportively. "Well, we'll miss you." Bobby nodded in agreement, he'd definitely miss having her around as much.

Smiling, Carolyn turned to Mike, "When do you meet your new partner?"

Mike slowly turned to her and shrugged, "Well, uh, I've not been told yet so, who knows?" His question was rhetorical and there was a hint of sarcasm. Mike held back any other comment because he didn't trust himself for it to come out right. Carolyn just nodded, sensing his unease at the subject. She looked at Alex, who shrugged, she couldn't do anything else - she'd already discussed it with him, the rest was up to Mike. Alex shot Mike a look but he matched it, he wasn't planning on getting all mushy with her and certainly not here.

"I hear that the cases at Special Victims can be grueling and require a lot of character strength." Bobby commented thoughtfully and he had no doubt that Carolyn was capable of it. "I think you'll do well there and Major Case won't be the same without you." Carolyn smiled. Alex looked at Bobby in surprise, although she shouldn't have been. That was Bobby's way; thoughtful, considerate and attentive to the feelings of others and he was definitely spending a lot of time thinking about Carolyn, that was obvious.

Mike, not being the fool, took advantage of Bobby's words. "Yeah, that's true." Carolyn's smile grew as she regarded her former partner for a moment; at least he was trying.

Alex chuckled at him and then said to Carolyn, "I think he means 'ditto'." They all laughed at him and Mike tried to hide any embarrassment by holding up his coffee and taking a giant gulp. Mike shot Alex a look but she just grinned at him, giving him the well-you-weren't-going-to-say-it look.

Carolyn turned to Mike and smiled, "Thank you. You've been a great partner." She offered it up to him there and then with Bobby and Alex watching, so that if he didn't except it he could be embarrassed, knowing that his girlfriend saw it and so did her partner.

Instead Mike grinned, "Ditto."

------------------------------------------

Carolyn sighed as she flicked through the pages of her journal. Re-reading some of the words she'd written over the past year of her life. Some of the words are angry, some are sentimental but all of them are honest and she smiles at some of the memories the words pull to the surface. Picking up her pen she writes todays date on an empty page and writes the title - Bobby Goren.

He was starting to change around her and Carolyn wasn't stupid, not only was she a detective but she was also a woman and she could tell when a man was attracted to her. But this was different, this made her feel different. Instead of feeling annoyed that this giant man was forever asking her how she was or always trying spark conversation, she was feeling relieved everytime he did so. Relieved because it meant that she wasn't making it up, she wasn't imagining it; it was real.

A buzzing sound caused her to drop her pen and close her book. Sighing because she'd remembered that Bobby was coming round to see her and she'd forgotten, only for a moment but it had still escaped her mind. She pressed the button to let him in and waited for him to come up.

She didn't have to wait long and she figured it was because he take big strides with his legs. She opened the door when she heard a knock and she quickly let him in; without hesitation. Bobby smiled at her and put a hand on her arm in a way of greeting. "How are you?" he asked, softly.

Carolyn nodded, "I'm fine. Please, please have a seat." She gestured towards the living area and Bobby gratefully took up her offer. But he only sat down for a few seconds before bouncing back up and looking at her.

"Actually, I was going to - to take you somewhere." Bobby told her, looking into her eyes. An intense way of looking at her that made Carolyn suddenly feel torn between looking back into his or looking away completely.

"You were?" She asked, trying to hide her new feelings.

Bobby nodded, "Yes." He walked over to her coat hangar and picked the one he'd always seen her wearing the most. "Here." Carolyn was surprised by the gentlemanly behaviour and she smiled as she allowed him to help her put her own coat on. Once she had it on he walked over to her door and opened it for her. Carolyn couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her, she found this kind of behaviour in a man charming but she knew it was rare; certainly in todays world. He politely gestured for her to come with him and she nodded her acceptance of his arm that he held out for her, immediately linking.

--------------------------------

"You can't have that." Alex swatted Mike's hands away from the food that was set out on a small table in her living room. It was a simple selection of food and none of it had be baked or cooked by Alex, just prepared by her, although Mike would probably say he helped but he didn't. Mike pretended to be hurt but Alex didn't buy it. "No." Mike rolled his eyes and gave her a look of I'll-only-have-one but Alex shook her head.

"I don't see why not. Aren't we gonna get to eat it anyway?" Mike asked, reasonably.

Alex's turn to roll her eyes as she regarded him, "You can't start eating the surprise food before the person whose going to be surprised turns up!"

Mike sighed, "Nobody is here, who's gonna know?" Alex shot him another look that told Mike to drop it and he realised that he should before he got into some serious trouble. "Fine." Alex laughed, looking at the way he was trying to act hurt but not all at the same time. Without warning, he took hold of her hip and pulled her to him, pressing her body against his. He eyed her up and down, "Are you laughing at me?" This just caused Alex to laugh even more, "Oh, I see. It's like that is it?" Mike wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

She stopped him from carrying on with the task he was about to do by putting her fingers to his mouth; preventing him from kissing her. "They're gonna be here soon." she told him, reluctant to let him go.

Mike shrugged. "Not for another hour." Mike raised his eyebrows at her, having a suggestive look in his eyes. Grinning, she removed her hand from his mouth and he immediately found hers. His hunger for food had disappeared, now he was just hungry for her. It was obvious in the intense and passionate way he had locked his mouth to hers. He took a few steps towards the end of the sofa and he dropped them on to it; the fall didn't interrupt their actions. It just intensified their passion as Mike's body now covered hers completely, their legs dangling off the arm of the sofa.

Wrapped up in each other to the point where nothing else existed, neither of them heard the doorbell ring several times. The persistent ringing didn't seem to phase them. Mike was enjoying his exploration of territory he'd already explored; this was terrain that would never get old. It took the sound of the phone ringing to cause them to stop what they were doing. Mike lifted his head up from Alex's neck and looked at her, her eyes full of desire but it was obvious that it had suddenly registered to her what they'd missed. "I thought they weren't going be here for another hour?" Mike asked, slowly, trying to regain his inner composure before he completely lifted himself up from her.

"I guess Bobby... bought her round a little earlier." Alex slowly theorised, pausing when she saw Mike's eyebrows raise to his hairline. Mike sighed and lifted himself so he was standing above her. Taking hold of her hand he helped her up and she smoothed out her clothes and hair. Looking at him as if to ask if she looked presentable, Mike nodded and gave her a small, sweet kiss that didn't compare to what they'd just been doing but was enough to say 'later'. Alex tried to prevent herself from sighing in disappointment but she figured he could tell.

Outside the house...

"That's strange." Bobby spoke thoughtfully, looking at Carolyn as they stood on Alex's doorstep. Bobby was holding his cell phone to his ear and giving Carolyn a puzzled look. "She's not answering her phone either."

Carolyn looked towards the window, "Well, the lights are on." She pointed out and Bobby nodded, they knew she had to be there. Carolyn had been surprised when Bobby had told her that the four of them were going to spend the evening together as colleagues, for the final time. Carolyn had been quick to point out that they'd never done this before so it was technically the first time but the thought made her smile.

"Mmmm." Bobby rubbed his face thoughtfully and then using a semi-tight fist he banged on the front door. The thudding sound was quickly followed by a click and a rush of air as the door opened to reveal Alex, standing in the doorway, looking at them with a confused look. Alex didn't say anything as she let them in. Bobby spotted Mike and noticed how he seemed a little ruffled and was lacking some composure. Looking back at Alex as she closed the door he realised that she looked the same. "Are - Are we disturbing anything?" Bobby asked as Alex walked over towards the living room, silently showing Bobby and Carolyn the way; even though they knew the way.

"No." Alex said at the same time Mike said, "Yes."

Looking at each other they both quickly replaced their answers, "Yes." "No."

Bobby and Carolyn both frowned at their friends' behaviour. Bobby folded his arms and looked at them with amusement, his mind having put it all together. He looked at Alex and a small, knowing smile appeared on his lips. "So, are we disturbing you?"

Mike and Alex slowly turned back to them and said, "No." together; in unison. Bobby and Carolyn nodded as if to say they completely understood. Alex tried to ignore the looks she was getting from her partner; the look of I-know-what-you-were-doing.

"I thought that you were going to come a little later?" Alex said, her tone of voice showing that it was a question, hoping to move the topic away from her and Mike. Mike looked at them and nodded.

"I don't know, I only found out about half an hour ago." Carolyn replied. "If you want..." Alex put her hand up, immediately seeing that Carolyn was going to try to leave.

"No, no." Alex quickly squashed any doubts. "This is just plan A not working."

"Yeah." Mike agreed, guiding his partner to the sofa. "Sit. We'll do plan B." He said, the sarcasm was small but it was there.

--------------------------------

Carolyn had been impressed with the gracious and caring way her friends had given her a 'goodbye and good luck' evening; filled with food, films and gifts. She didn't know what it would be like at Special Victims, she didn't know whether they'd be such a close squad or not but she was eager to find out. Although she was going to miss Major Case, she knew that it was time to move on.

Of course, she'd still see them everyday and she definitely intended to ensure that she saw Bobby, as much as possible, given they'll both be busy. She knew that Bobby could get incredibly into his work to the point where he'd forget others existed but she also knew that she did the same, maybe not to the same extent or with such intensity but she understood it.

Thoughts of this kind filled her mind as she closed her journal and slowly walked into her bedroom. Feeling content with her decision but nervous about it at the same time.

--------------------------------

A/N Okay the Bobby/Carolyn story will be done in more detail for you (if you want me to) in a seperate story/series. Let me know what you thought of this one.

M/A/N Mike/Alex is not over. :)


End file.
